


С возрастом мужчина хочет просыпаться только в своей кровати

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сакамото может быть интересен не только как «ахаха» и космические корабли</p>
            </blockquote>





	С возрастом мужчина хочет просыпаться только в своей кровати

Не так много людей могли бы похвастаться таким разнообразным набором мест, где они просыпались. Сакамото же был вполне в состоянии писать мемуары на эту тему, рассказывая о своих пробуждениях – начиная от ближайшей сточной канавы и заканчивая Звездой Смерти. Или желудком космического кита. Или орбитой чёрной дыры. Или гробницей фараона одной песчаной планетки. Он смутно представлял, что из этого выглядит круче для других людей. В своем личном рейтинге Сакамото выше всех этих звёзд, китов, дыр и фараонов поставил бы пробуждение от ласкового «доброго утра» Муцу, если бы такое было возможно.  
Но сегодня ему показалось, что это действительно стало явью.  
Сквозь полусон Сакамото различил чьё-то улыбающееся лицо и услышал смутно знакомый голос:  
– Просыпайся.  
Только вот вместе с этим пришла боль – нет, не головная, что всегда приходит после бурной попойки. Эта боль растекалась по всему телу, которое саднило и ныло, и почему-то было очень холодно.  
– Просыпайся, – уже более нетерпеливо повторил тот же голос. Теперь к нему примешался грохот, похожий на барабанную дробь.  
Сакамото ещё не успел до конца втянуть воздух в лёгкие, как задохнулся, когда два пальца врезались ему в ноздри. Он очнулся мгновенно, во все глаза глядя прямо перед собой. Ему по-прежнему улыбались, сидя перед ним на корточках. Сакамото почувствовал, как чужие пальцы в его носу чуть повернулись, затем последовало резкое движение рукой назад – и голова дернулась следом. Почему-то он не упал: что-то держало его сзади.  
– Доброе утро, самурай, – наконец довольно поприветствовали Сакамото и, вытащив пальцы из носа, небрежно вытерли их об его лицо. – Помнишь меня?  
Разумеется, это была не Муцу. И даже не просто какая-то красотка. Кроме того, это был даже не его корабль, а то, что это корабль, Сакамото инстинктивно понял ещё раньше, чем начал приходить в себя.  
– Камуи?  
Правда же была в том, что этого улыбающегося рыжеволосого паренька он знал. Как и того, второго, что возвышался у него за спиной. Да и кто вообще не знает Космических Пиратов Харусамэ? Разве что только тот, кто не летал дальше спутника своей родной планеты. Но Сакамото знал их не понаслышке. Неоднократно Кайентай оказывал услуги Харусамэ, в том числе и их седьмому отряду. В основном, по мелочи. В этом плане Сакамото был очень аккуратен, прекрасно понимая один простой факт: продашь Харусамэ оружие – они тебя потом из него же и расстреляют.  
Но на этот раз они прессовали его особенно настойчиво, и обычные уклончивые ответы Сакамото уже не работали. Всего-навсего неудачное стечение обстоятельств: его компания была единственной, которая могла удовлетворить их запросы, и отказ Кайентай поставил точку в хрупком мире между ними.  
Муцу, видимо выплёскивая на нём свои материнские инстинкты, всегда говорила: «Не шляйся ты по тёмным переулкам один». Но Сакамото, естественно, шлялся и не только по тёмным переулкам. И, если так посудить, за ним, должно быть, следил очень хороший ангел-хранитель. У Сакамото было столько шансов умереть, словно бы он до сих пор не улетел с Земли и по-прежнему сражался с аманто. Но почти всегда ему сказочно везло. Однако бывали моменты полного фиаско. Кажется, даже его ангелу-хранителю порой требовалась консультация психолога, и Сакамото, оставшись без присмотра, попадал на Звезду Смерти, в пасть космического кита или же его хоронили заживо.  
Или он приходил в себя избитым, голым и привязанным к какому-то столбу на корабле ято. Не самая радушная компания во вселенной. Что-то подсказывало Сакамото, что если у него и правда был ангел-хранитель, то, по всей видимости, его таки упекли в психушку с концами.  
– Кажется, это очень важная встреча! А я так неподобающе одет… – сокрушённо заметил Сакамото. – Точнее… вообще не одет. А-ха-ха!  
– Воспринимай это как меру предосторожности. Вы, торговцы, до последнего стоите за свой товар. Как-то раз нам попался один виртуоз: мы недосмотрели, а он умудрился вытащить из своего заднего прохода складной ножик. Ему это не сильно помогло, но с тех пор мы проверяем.  
Это настораживающее пояснение дал ему уже Абуто. Странно, но из этих двоих именно он больше походил на лидера: уж слишком матёро выглядел по сравнению с Камуи. Впрочем, если поставить рядом Сакамото и Муцу, то их дуэт находился в том же положении.  
– Меня вы тоже проверяли? – опасливо поинтересовался он, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. К сожалению, болело так много всего, что самостоятельно определить Сакамото не мог.  
Но, судя по молчанию, его вопрос сочли риторическим. Сакамото ничего не оставалось, кроме как мысленно утешить себя, что должны же быть и среди воинов ято прекрасные женщины, и именно они проводили досмотр.  
Тем временем Камуи качнулся на носках и быстро поднялся. Он по-прежнему улыбался, даже насвистывал какую-то мелодию, сжимая пульт управления в руке. Но едва ли кого-то, кто хоть один раз встречался с Камуи, могла обмануть эта улыбка.  
– Я хотел тебя разбудить, чтобы кое-что показать, – сказал он и нажал на одну из кнопок, приводя металлические ширмы стен в движение. Искусственный свет корабля понемногу уступал место холодному космическому свечению.  
Почему-то Сакамото уже догадывался, что он там увидит.  
Открывшаяся панорама охватывала весь затянувшийся бой между кораблями ято и флотом Кайентай. Последний проигрывал по количеству примерно так же, как футбольная команда своим болельщикам. Выстрелы пушек – вот что он принял за барабаны.  
– А я уж было удивился, почему мы сразу их не атаковали, – присвистнув, сказал Абуто. – Не думал, что ты так падок на манипулирование чувствами других.  
Камуи расхохотался, не спуская глаз с Сакамото. Развернувшаяся космическая битва, похоже, нисколько его не волновала.  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, Абуто. Его сохранённая жизнь результат лишь очень большой просьбы нашего нового… как это правильнее сказать? Делового партнера? В общем, меня очень просили вести дела деликатнее.  
– Ха? Расстрел парочки торговых кораблей ты называешь деликатностью? Мы потратим недели, собирая в космосе обломки в поисках нужного, – искренне возмутился Абуто. – Тебе следует научиться вести переговоры прежде, чем изображать из себя осаждённую крепость.  
– Разве это не очевидно, что мы хотим обменять его жизнь на наших условиях?  
Выглядел при этом Камуи под стать вопросу очень наивно, потирая пальцем щёку, как будто бы задумался, что он сделал не так. Абуто только хмыкнул, качая головой. Даже Сакамото понял, что если и была договорённость с каким-то непонятным деловым партнером, то чихать Камуи на неё хотел. Может быть, и неосознанно, может быть, где-то в глубине души. Но, в конце концов, они все – ято, живущие по своим кровожадным инстинктам.  
– Для меня очевидно только то, что такая большая компания, как Кайентай, на поверку оказалась всё равно что сборищем младенцев, – наконец ответил Абуто, разводя руками.  
Теперь уже настал черед Сакамото рассмеяться в голос. Было больно, закостеневшую от неудобного положения спину так и ломило, но он уже не мог сдерживаться. В другой ситуации Сакамото и сам бы закинул голову назад, однако сейчас ему помогли: Камуи потянул его за волосы, не особо заботясь о чужих ощущениях.  
– Кайентай с вами и не сражается! А-ха-ха!  
Их взгляды встретились, и по едва заметному движению губ Камуи Сакамото понял, что попался. Его прочитали как раскрытую книгу. Муцу всегда говорила ему, что он дурак. А глаза делают его ещё большим дураком. Отчасти именно поэтому он так полюбил солнцезащитные очки, хотя, конечно, дурости от этого меньше не стало.  
– Это…  
Но договорить Сакамото не успел: едва отпустив волосы, Камуи резким движением нанес прямой удар ногой ему в лицо, припечатав его голову к столбу. В глазах на пару секунд потемнело, во рту появился отвратительный привкус железа, и что-то царапнуло по языку. Кажется, это был отколотый зуб, пущенный в свободное плавание в смеси слюны и крови. В голове у Сакамото мелькнула абсурдная мысль, что с таким лицом он ещё долго не будет нравиться девушкам.  
– Это проводы, – процедил Сакамото.  
Все правильно: этот гул и взрывы выстрелов всё равно что фанфары и хлопушки в его честь. Не хватало только пышногрудых красоток вместо ято, но Сакамото считал это уже несущественными деталями. Ему было достаточно знать, что Кайентай не станет жертвовать всем ради одного.  
По крайней мере, он в это верил.  
– Неужели? – задумчиво хмыкнул Абуто. Похоже, одного его волновал исход сражения в космосе.  
Вот вниманием Камуи завладело совершенно другое. Не ожидая, пока утихнет боль от первого удара, он тут же нанёс второй в открытый живот. Сакамото согнулся, насколько позволяли верёвки. Силы удара на него явно не жалели. Внутренние органы как будто провалились куда-то вниз и смешались в один бесполезный комок мяса, который тело отторгало. Сакамото закашлялся, отплёвываясь кровью, а по полу прокатился кусок отколотого зуба и уткнулся Камуи в ногу. Пожалуй, это можно было считать единственным ответным ударом со стороны Сакамото, на который тот был способен. Сквозь кашель отчетливо прорывался смех, но в следующий момент он застрял в горле, когда Камуи закрыл ему рот ладонью. Он двинул рукой вперед, заставляя Сакамото снова откинуться, одновременно с этим надавливая подушечками пальцев на глазные яблоки. Так сильно, что начинало казаться, будто ещё немного, и они просто вытекут.  
Наверное, Камуи просто не хотелось, чтобы он видел.  
Зато Сакамото почувствовал, как его тело ломается, словно обычная картонная коробка. Ему показалось, что все его кости разом нагрели до немыслимой температуры, и они плавили его изнутри. Он больше не смеялся. Он не мог даже кричать. Только тогда Камуи убрал руку, и голова безвольно склонилась вниз, а его затуманенный взгляд наткнулся на то, подготовку к чему он не должен был увидеть.  
Вторая рука Камуи была прямо в нем, в дыре, пробитой в грудной клетке. Сакамото практически не чувствовал своего тела, словно все нервные окончания стянулось в одну-единственную болевую точку, начиная от запястья чужой руки и заканчивая кончиками собственных пальцев. И она двигалась, понемногу пробираясь вперед. Сакамото будто бы видел, как Камуи внутри него слегка согнул пальцы, чтобы затем обхватить сердце.  
Всё замерло. Огромным усилием Сакамото заставил себя поднять голову и тут же снова встретился взглядом с Камуи. Почему-то он стал непривычно серьёзным и пристальным.  
– Вот как, – неопределенно проронил Камуи.  
Перед глазами еще больше поплыло, когда из него вытащили руку. Как завороженный, Сакамото смотрел на неё, покрытую его собственной кровью. Почему-то она была пуста, а сердце осталось в груди, тяжело отстукивая последние удары. Камуи снова улыбался, пока не развернулся и не исчез из поля зрения. Вместо него бесшумно возник Абуто, тут же извлекая из кармана нож. Возможно, даже тот самый, про который рассказывал.  
– Для того, у кого во взгляде было написано «не жилец» с самого начала, ты отлично держался, – сказал Абуто, разрезая на нём верёвки.  
Руки Сакамото бессильно опустились, уже ничем не сдерживаемые, а его последний собеседник последовал за своим капитаном.  
– Но стоило ли прилагать такие усилия ради короткого теста? – Голос Абуто звучал всё тише и тише. – Я надеюсь, ты выживешь, самурай-без-меча… Нет – космический самурай. Капитан слишком уж падок на вашу породу, а я, признаться, не отказался бы с тобой выпить до того, как он тебя убьёт.  
Сакамото припомнил, как говорили, что перед смертью пролетает вся жизнь, а затем мир погружается во тьму. Но на самом деле это не так. Почему-то из всей его жизни вспомнился только запах табака, настолько реальный, словно наяву заполнял лёгкие. Этот пряный и сладковатый привкус приятно согревал, напоминая о старых-старых деньках, когда весь мир умещался на одной крохотной планете.  
Чья-то рука практически невесомо коснулась его головы, и Сакамото подумал, что, должно быть, даже ангелов-хранителей выпускают из психушки, чтобы те проводили своих таких же ненормальных подопечных в последний путь. Перед глазами мелькнули утонувшие в фиолетовом мареве адские бабочки, которые почему-то были золотистыми. А мир… Мира просто не стало.  
Пожалуй, они должны были друг от друга немного отдохнуть.  
Разве же Сакамото знал, что потом он проснется именно так, как больше всего хотел?


End file.
